Sable Order of Knights
of the Sable Order]]The Sable Order of Knights (黒騎士団 Kuro Kishidan or ブラックナイツ Burakku Naitsu, literally Black Knights) is a legion of Grust soldiers, consisting mostly of cavalry, led by Camus. History The Sable Order are very famed and feared for their ability and skill and are one of the things that make Grust one of the most militarily able countries on the continent. After Grust allied itself with Dolhr and Gra squadrons of the Sable Knights were used as King Jiol of Gra can be seen commanding one of those groups during the battle of Altea in the prologue in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. They appear to be just as loyal to Grust as Camus is because none of them defected to the Archanean league. Camus and Sternlin are the only identified members in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, but Mystery of the Emblem connects the boss Hollstadt to the group as well. Four named Sable knights are playable in the one of the stages of the SNES Satellaview title Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga and made a reappearance in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. In the story Archanea Saga, the aforementioned four members of the Sable Order resign to help Camus deliver Nyna to safety in Aurelis without implicating the rest of the Order as the hostage Prince Jubelo would be killed if Grust was thought to be traitorus. They would later appear again to help Marth's army near the Ice Dragon Temple. They are seemingly the only survivors of the Sable Order. Contrary to their Japanese name, there are also ballisticians, snipers, and thieves in their ranks. Dialogue in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem reveals that the Sable Order predates Camus and was created by Grust's founder Ordwin. Members *Camus - Leader of the Sable Knights and one of the Generals of Grust. *Belf - One of the three Ex-Sable Knights that helped Camus protecting Nyna in Archanea Saga, later becomes leader of the Sable Knights in Camus's absence. Joins Marth to find Camus in New Mystery of the Emblem, where he seems to discover the truth about "Sirius". *Reiden - One of the three Ex-Sable Knights that helped Camus protecting Nyna in Archanea Saga, ''later joins Marth in ''New Mystery of the Emblem. *Roberto - One of the three Ex-Sable Knights that helped Camus protecting Nyna in Archanea Saga, and later joins Marth to search for Camus in New Mystery of the Emblem. *Sternlin (Non-playable) - A commander of the Sable Order who was killed in action guarding the Fane of Raman during Shadow Dragon. *Hollstadt (Non playable) - All but stated to be a member as the group, this general was left behind in Altea when Morzas replaced Camus as overseer of Altea. Notes * It should be noted that in the Japanese version, they are called "Black Knights". Sable is another term that can be used to describe a very dark grey. The change could possibly have been because of spacing issues and fitting the whole name "Black Knight" on the unit tags, or to avoid confusion with the other Black Knight. Of course, this is only speculation. Category:Enemies Category:Organizations